


Ночь для любви

by Mariza



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: "Иногда Диего хочется утащить его в свою пещеру — там можно не сдерживаться, никто не услышит их криков и стонов".
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monasterio/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 9





	Ночь для любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Детской классики (и персонально для Nicoletta Flamel). Может рассматриваться как сиквел к драбблу "Взгляды и чувства".

Диего касается губами выступающего позвонка, спускается ниже, целует, прихватывает на секунду зубами. Кожа на спине светлая, почти не тронутая загаром, и его руки на этом фоне кажутся намного темнее: калифорнийское солнце безжалостно, а перчатки невозможно носить весь день не снимая. В отличие от мундира, который надежно защищает тело Энрике — стройное, сильное, такое желанное — от палящих лучей.  
Вот только от Зорро не защитил.

Диего усмехается, вновь касаясь кожи губами, проводит кончиками пальцев по левому боку, безошибочно находя выпуклый рубец. Много лет назад, в Испании, тогда еще совсем юный Энрике ввязался в уличную драку и получил удар ножом. Именно после этого он научился уделять должное внимание лечению ран, а не считать, что и так заживет.  
_— А выбирать противников по силам — не научился…  
— Тебе пока везет, но однажды я поймаю!.. — вскидывается Энрике, но Диего наваливается всем телом, прижимая к кровати.  
— Уже поймал. Я весь в вашей власти, сеньор комендант._

Диего обводит шрам кончиком языка, а потом резко кусает — и наслаждается, чувствуя, как содрогается тело любовника. Смесь нежности и боли невероятно возбуждает Энрике, он понял это еще в их первую ночь.  
— Зор-р-ро… — еле слышно, на выдохе. 

Энрике переворачивается, притягивает к себе, жадно целуя. Пальцы вплетаются в волосы, задевают край маски — хватило бы одного движения, чтобы сдернуть ее, узнать, кто скрывается под прозвищем «Зорро»…  
Но эта ночь — для любви, а не для вражды.

Диего почти со стоном отстраняется, тяжело переводя дыхание. Мог ли он предположить еще полгода назад, что будет терять голову просто от поцелуев — глубоких, властных, пьянящих, как вино?..  
Мог ли он подумать, что безжалостный капитан Монастарио умеет так страстно целовать, так безоглядно, безрассудно отдаваться?

Диего ласкает соски и живот, покрывает короткими поцелуями-укусами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Энрике тихо стонет, разводя ноги шире, смотрит не отрываясь, и во взгляде словно адское пламя полыхает. Усмехнувшись, Диего склоняется над его пахом и обхватывает губами твердую плоть.

— Зор-р-ро! — совсем скоро шипит Энрике, заставляя отодвинуться и нашарить флакон с маслом.

Его терпение на исходе — он выгибается навстречу, насаживаясь глубже, почти до боли, вцепляется в его плечи, побуждая двигаться быстрее. Диего с тихим стоном повинуется.

Кончая, Энрике зажимает себе рот ладонью. Иногда Диего хочется утащить его в свою пещеру — там можно не сдерживаться, никто не услышит их криков и стонов.  
Может, однажды, он и решится на это. 

Не в одну из тех ночей, что посвящены погоням и схваткам. Не в одну из тех, когда отдыхают от повседневных забот или строят планы на будущее (которые, несомненно, друг другу подпортят). Не в одну из тех, что Энрике, возможно, проводит с женщиной или другим мужчиной...

В одну из ночей лишь для них двоих. В одну из ночей для любви.


End file.
